Detention on Christmas
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tsuna somehow gets detention on Christmas.


**In which I tried to write a Christmas fic and was mostly unsuccessful. Gah! I have no idea how this turned out this way! (0A0)**

* * *

It was finally break! Tsuna would be cheering right now if not for the fact that he somehow got detention. For one entire day. On Christmas.

"Gah!" Tsuna cried, tugging at his hair. "How did this even happen?! Who gets detention over _break_?"

It went something like this...

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Juudaime, we should go pick out the Christmas trees before everyone takes them!" Gokudera said. "We'll get the best one available. If anyone tries to take it, they'll have to answer to me."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Gokudera-kun sure was excited for Christmas. Tsuna didn't want to spoil the mood, but they don't usually do much for Christmas. His father was never home; it was only Maman and him. Tsuna felt a small flash of irritation when he thought about his father. He was abandoning them _again_ for the mafia!

"-na-kun. Tsuna-kun!"

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around to the doorway of the classroom and saw Enma looking a bit nervous. Today, he looked a bit worse for wear. There was dirt and dust all over his clothes. Some of the tiny cuts had what looked like little bits of dried blood.

"I, I mean, the Shimon Family was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us? You helped us a lot, and we feel guilty about attacking you. We would like to make it up—"

"STOP! STOP!" Tsuna cut Enma off with his arms in an X shape. "You don't need to make it up to us!"

"And Juudaime is spending his Chritmas with _us_. Go somewhere else, Shimon." Gokudera snapped. Enma shrank back a little, but seemed to be collecting himself to speak again.

"Please! We'll really appreciate it."

"Enma-kun—" Tsuna started, but was once again cut off, this time by the door slamming open. Nezu stormed inside with a darkened face.

"Nezu-sensei looks really unhappy." Yamamoto said, stating the obvious. No one commented on how the teacher was back again after being fired for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, you lazy students, I know Christmas is coming soon, but concentrate! Or, you'll never even come close to graduating from a high-class school like me!" Nezu said. "You should all give me presents after all the hard work I did teaching you."

Gokudera snarled and he started to stomp towards Nezu. Tsuna clung onto his arm and pulled him back. He was afraid of getting detention this close to break. Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, tripped himself when he was backing away and ended up dragging Gokudera with him when he crashed onto the desks behind him.

Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's clumsiness and tried to help him up. Unfortunately, at the same time, both Enma and Kyoko let out a "Tsuna-kun!" and tried to reach him at the same time. The three bumped into each other and ended up entangling themselves with the two already on the floor.

Nezu's brow twitched at the interruption and shrieked out "Sawada, detention! On Christmas! I have _him_ watch over you while I relax at home."

Tsuna just groaned and thought _"Why only me?"_.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna."

Tsuna lifted his head and glanced tiredly at the window. He saw Reborn sitting on the ledge, smiling at him. Tsuna immediately felt a chill go down his spine. No, he took that back as Reborn's smile widened. His entire _soul_ was shivering. Reborn's smile was anything but kind. It made the Devil's smile look like an angel's.

"R-reborn." Tsuna managed to stammer out. Oh, he just had a bad feeling about this.

"We're ditching." With that, he turned around and jumped off the window. Tsuna looked over his shoulder at the other presence in the room. Hibari glared at him, daring him to run. Tsuna shrieked as a bullet sailed over his head.

He ran.

It was only after that he realized that Hibari had uncharacteristically let him go. Of course, by then, he knew that Reborn had struck a deal with the other-demon that Tsuna would be his punching bag for _months_. But, right now, he was just glad he was relatively safe.

Tsuna wandered back home, where he suspected Reborn went.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived, he was still somehow surprised at the mess of a party his friends had created. He paused for a moment at the door before looking again.

Yep, they were still there, he wasn't imagining things. _They_ being people like Mukuro, Byakuran, Hibari—just _when_ did he get here?!—, Verde, yeah you get the picture.

Tsuna immediately slammed the door and slid down. He clutched his head and started chanting 'No, no, no' over and over again, but the nightmare didn't seem to fade.

"Tsuna-kun?" A voice asked. Tsuna stopped to look at the owner of the voice.

"Enma-kun!" He exclaimed as he jumped up to hug his friend. "I have found a _normal_ human being. Thank you!"

Enma looked puzzled and reached for the door. Tsuna immediately tried to stop him, but tripped. Both Enma and him fell through the doorway with a loud 'Smack'.

When Tsuna finally looked up, he found that everyone was staring at them. Yamamoto broke the silence with a laugh.

"You finally came! We were all waiting for you." He reached out to help Tsuna up, but Gokudera immediately tried to help as well. What resulted was another dog-pile.

"Wah! That looks like fun!" Lambo exclaimed and he jumped upon the tangle of bodes, dragging I-pin and Fuuta along with him. He was holding onto a chocolate cake at the time and everyone ended up covered in it was well.

Suddenly, Tsuna laughed. Things were so _normal_ —Tsuna didn't really know if he really understand what normal went anymore—that he didn't know what he was so worried about. After all, Christmas was just spending time with family. And Tsuna was pleased to know that he now had a large and irreplaceable one.

* * *

 **Forgive me if I get some things wrong, I really didn't do much research for this. And it _has_ been a while.**

 **Please Review~**


End file.
